


［恩得群］Push & Pull

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3makeourdayscount
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie
Relationships: 夏恩 X 夏得 X 高群
Kudos: 20





	［恩得群］Push & Pull

國文課是自習，夏得望了望前桌于希顧，也不好打擾他，就想去廁所放放風，殊不知後樓梯的裡傳出了些讓人臉紅心跳的聲音，本著好奇推開那扇防火門卻看見兩個無比熟悉的身影交纏著。

「恩...不要了...我不行了...」高群被抵在墻上，纖細的雙腿正纏著夏恩的腰，自己的雙胞胎哥哥穿戴還算整齊，除了敞開的胸口露出點點紅印外。

而高群除了還掛在手臂上的襯衫外，就是一絲不掛了。

「你又不乖了 剛不是說一起吃飯嗎 你又跑去哪了」

「是有個...女生...讓我幫忙...幹...慢點啦...」

夏恩的性器在一個挺身埋得更深，交合處不斷溢出的淫靡白沫，原本粉紅色的洞口在對方的猛烈變得有點豔紅。

「得 高小群又不乖了 給你個機會懲罰他」

誰說夏家雙胞胎性格迥異，至少在腹黑這一點上如出一轍。

高群不知道從什麼時候開始跟夏恩夏得有著不倫關係，大概是一個禮拜前，那種屬於兄弟間的互相的幫忙。

在器材室邊打掃，邊吃著pocky的高小群突然被雙胞胎圍剿。事由也是打賭孫博是上面，還是下面。結果高小群錯了，被迫完成雙胞胎的願望，是慾望才對。

高群的手就分別撫上了夏恩跟夏得的性器，人長得壯就算了，就連男性特徵也是蠻可觀。高群一臉委屈地盯著兩個始作俑者，說到底是不能反抗還想不想反抗呢，當然最後以高小群手痠掉就結束。

時間回到此刻的後樓梯，夏恩正狠狠地攻佔著高群軟如水的腰肢，每一下的頂弄營造出更甜膩的呻吟聲。

「小群 夾得好緊」

夏恩俯在對方的頸窩，貪婪地吮吸著少年的檸檬香，再幾下的持續抽插，漂亮的莖身噴出了不少白濁，沾上了夏恩的襯衫。

夏得的手指擦過高群的小腹，將那帶著微溫的濁液放在嘴中嘗了嘗，再吻上高群那因震驚而微張的小嘴。貪吃的小群自然不會連自己的東西都覺得好吃，夏得一吻而上那皺著眉頭的小臉，帶著點麝香的味道。

高群不是沒和兩兄弟接過吻。

雖然臉長得一樣，但夏恩的吻往往像本人那樣火辣，像是隨時隨地都要將他拆骨入腹的危險。夏恩喜歡咬著他的嘴唇不斷地吮吸，甚至有幾次還咬破他的嘴唇，還饒有趣味地看著染上鮮血的唇瓣，用低沉的聲線在耳邊說著「我想要你」。

而夏得卻溫柔很多，但不代表不危險。他細細描繪著高群的唇形，有技巧地撬開他的紅唇，舌頭會像貓科動物一樣舔弄著，會劃過每顆精緻的貝齒，就像要將他循序漸進地吞噬，很快高群就會被吻得軟了身子，像是會發情般自願投懷送抱。

下身依然被夏恩頂到最深處，每一下撞擊誘發的呻吟聲都被夏得吞下了。夏恩放下了情慾中高群，可憐的高小群被進入得雙腿發軟，拔出依舊沒有釋放的性器，還將穴內的淫水帶出不少。

只能趴在地上任由兩兄弟蹂躪的高群，在夏恩拔出的同時就換上了夏得的分身，兩人果然同樣地可惡。輕輕地將充血的分身擠進對方的身體內，眼淚汪汪的小群哭得更猛地看著前方的夏恩。

「群 專心點 怎麼只看著我哥」被開發過的後穴能完全容納他的尺寸，鮮紅的肉穴像無數吸盤一樣吸著他，引得夏得低喘了幾聲。

「得...慢點...」

夏得駕輕就熟地找到他體內的敏感點，那塊突起的小軟肉被不斷頂弄，前列腺所誘發的快感一波又一波地衝擊著高群的大腦，軟下去的青芽又有了勃起的跡象。隨即就被夏得抓在手裡，套弄著他的莖身，還惡意地用手指撥開包皮，堵住那可憐的鈴口。

「群 要忍忍 不能先射哦」

呻吟聲似乎變得更誘人的同時，裡就被夏恩塞進了他的分身。笨掘的小舌頭無處可逃，只能纏繞著對方的碩大，莖身上的青筋紋路被舌尖描繪得更為清晰，可能平時太愛吃pocky的緣故，高群下意識就吮吸著夏恩的勃起，牙齒還有意無意地磕著他的前端。

「別忘了後面」

夏恩說著就將纖細的雙手插進了他的髮間，將性器再頂進了幾分，似乎快要頂到喉嚨深處，高群就忍不住幾聲乾嘔，睜著大眼睛想要哀求寬恕，可還是乖乖地舔著後方的兩顆小球，精囊被整顆含在嘴裡撫慰著，舌尖輕輕試探性地轉動著小球，來不及吞下的蜜液順著嘴角不斷溢出，沿著頸腺滑落到胸口，還色情地流過紅腫的乳尖。

身後的弟弟似乎也不甘示弱地加快速度，每每向著穴心的進攻，高群受不了似的扭動著腰身。進出時不斷帶出的媚肉，不知名的白沫也愈來愈多，夏得扶著高群深陷的腰窩，每下都將性器推到最深，還要俯下身親吻著他瘦削的蝴蝶骨，似乎要將高群都染上自己的氣息。

高群抓著夏恩的性器不斷往嘴裡送，沿著皺褶吮吸著，舌尖似乎要轉進馬眼的激烈，夏恩見他難受就想放過他，「群 要乖乖吞下去才不會被發現」

夏恩撫摸著高群沉沒在情慾中的小臉，一下將白濁釋放到溫熱的口腔中，高群當然也一滴不剩全數吞下，嘴角溢出的點點白液更顯淫靡。

性器也被夏得擼動得再次噴出稍稀的精液。

而身後的性器都沒有絲毫消停的跡象，眼看一節課的時間快結束了，夏恩就一臉有趣地看著自己弟弟跟死黨還在交纏不休，荒唐的性事還不知道持續多久......

要問高群選哪個，1+2好像很不錯。


End file.
